The chosen ones
by FireOpals
Summary: Seven unknown girls show up at the threshold of camp half blood. They are extraordinary, not just because they are demigods but are the only children of gods and goddesses that have never been heard of before. Read on for full summury. T cause im paranoid
1. Full Summary

Seven unknown girls show up at the threshold of camp half blood. They are extraordinary, not just because they are demigods but are the only children of gods and goddesses that have never been heard of before. They have unknown powers that even Chiron has never heard of, that they are discovering for themselves. Can they carry the burden of the legacy?


	2. Introductions

The chosen ones

Yes, I know, I'm dumb for not updating and things but I really had no idea what to do with this story and I slowly got bored of it and forgot about it. But now I'm (trying to!) writing all my stories first before I start new ones. That's really not working very well.

Anyway, here goes …

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO or any of its characters just my OC's and this plot. Happy?<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

It was a fairly normal day at Camp-Half Blood.

Percy and Annabeth were sitting in a canoe on the lake. Grover was of doing his duties as part of the Council. Clarisse was dunking some newbies head down a toilet while Travis and Conner Stoll were nicking the wallet of Will Solace.

"Baa, come on, we need to hurry up!" Came a …goat's bleat?

A goat, no, but a satyr followed by a group of girls running towards Camp Half-Blood. And behind them was a monster. And not just any monster, an obviously very angry Hippalectryon, a very rare beast, a half-horse, half-rooster.

When a Hippalectryon was happy, it might let you ride on its back but Hippalectryon's are very proud creatures and if you offend one, run for your life!

Which was what the satyr and the seven girls were doing, running for their lives, and seemed to be doing a very good job of it, right up until the Hippalectryon realized what was happening, that its prey was going to escape and sped up, until it was only 2 or so meters away from the girls and as catching up fast.

A very popular new camper, Matthew Smith was passing by at that time, and saw no one else was around. He decided to play the hero and help the group of girls and the satyr.

He ran down Half-Blood hill, out of camp bounds, pulling out his sword.

"Fear not, Matt is here!" He cried, branding his sword.

What he hadn't noticed as he was running down the hill was that the girls had managed to pacify the Hippalectryon; one of them was even sitting on its back.

Matt, who wasn't looking where he was going, ran head first into the Hippalectryon's … backside and bounced back onto the ground, in a very degrading way.

The bird/horse turned and looked at him. Matt could swear it raised an eyebrow at him, even though Hippalectryon don't have eyebrows.

Matt got up, and with as much dignity as he could manage, extended his hand to the girl on the Hippalectryon's back. She seemed to be the leader of the group.

After closer look at the girl, he realized she was really cute, with her russet hair in shoulder-plait, amused smirk and a mischievous glint in her olive-green eyes.

At the same time, the same thought was going through the girls head. He had a twig sticking out of his blondish brownish hair when made him look really funny. His blue eyes were looking at the seven girls anxiously.

She hesitantly shook his hand, surveying him in a way that made Matt squirm.

"Hey, I'm Matt, Matt Smith." He said after a while. "Please don't mention what just happened to anyone else.

"Wouldn't dream of it," The girl replied, smiling. "I'm Lucky, Lucky Beldan. I'll let the others introduce themselves."

Lucky got off the Hippalectryon's back and started leading it up the hill.

A girl with messy barely-shoulder-length black hair, brown eyes so dark they looked black and brown skin stepped forward **(A/N THAT'S ME!).**

"My name is Nora Labane." She said, extending a hand the same way Matt had. He shook it. "You have something in your hair."

Matt attempted to get the stick out of his hair, messing it up in the process.

The group of 8 (count them yourselves, seven girls minus Lucky (that makes six), a satyr and a Matt) started moving up the hill.

"Hi, I'm Faye," Another girl said in a soft voice. She had fairly long blonde hair and bluish-greyish eyes. She seemed to be the shy type. "Faye Aroca,"

Another girl, similar to Faye, looked towards Matt. Her hair was a darker shade of blonde but definitely still recognizable as blonde. Her eyes were a startling shade of dark turquoise. Matt thought that was slightly…weird. Even the Poseidon Cabin eyes were nothing like those.

"Carmen DiSanza," She said with a slight Spanish accent. "But please, call me Carri,"

A brunette with blond streaks and warm brown eyes turned to Matt, but she was different somehow, more confident.

"My name is Yvonnè Diablo," She said. "Nice to meet you, Matt,"

"I'm Adri, short for Adriana Davoll." A girl with light hazel hair and faded green eyes said, smiling at Matt.

"And finally, the awesomest, the one, the only, Alexandria Nacastro," Said a raven-haired girl, eyes obsidian orbs, smiling at the rest of the group.

"Alex," Adri jostled her playfully.

"What?" Alex replied "It's true!"

The group had caught up with Lucky and the Hippalectryon and started walking along side, the girls giving the bird/horse occasional pats.

"Okay, girls," Matt said, just before they reached the top of the hill. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood,"

* * *

><p>Okay, to tell you the truth, I am not really pleased with this chapter, but it is a necessity and I also feel I owe you all something for not posting for, like, months.<p>

I would like to thank cravingsmiles for alerting, I AM SO SORRY!

Okay, I am going to try post regularly but I go to my dad's in two weeks' time, and the computer there is crap, but I might be able to post something while I'm there, but I'm NOT making any promises!

Once again, I AM SORRY!

Try to update soon…

Lilz!


	3. Chiron

I do not own PJATO or any of its characters, I just this plot and my OC's

* * *

><p>Okay, first replies to reviews…<p>

Cult-Of-The-Jeweled-Trident: Okay, first of all, thanks for reviewing and for your comments, they really helped. About Matt, I love Doctor Who, and I was really hoping someone would pick that up. So - *virtual cookie to you*- . About my characters, yeah that's the reason I wasn't happy with that story, because I thought they sounded too Mary-Sue for my taste. So -*another virtual cookie to you*- for picking that up as well. Hopefully, with the rest of my chapters I can stay well away from Mary Sue's.

Samantha2249: Same thing to you, thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like the story as well as Matt and Lucky but I'm not sure exactly where they're going to go. If you have any ideas tell me!

Cravingsmiles: Thanks for your double reviews, and my writers block still wasn't gone. But now, I'm determined to update all of my stories so here you go. I hope it is to your liking.

Now on to the writing…

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

The sight before the girls made them gasp. Now the Mist was gone, they could see what Camp Half-Blood really was, the children, the cabins, the climbing walls. They really could not believe their eyes.

"Whoa," Yvonne breathed, followed by Alex's "Awesome!"

The satyr – whose name was Pesos- turned to them, made a salute and trotted away, into the woods.

The birdish horse locked eyes with the girls as if saying goodbye before spreading its wings out and setting off into the sky, cawing loudly.

The girls looked uncertainty at each other before stepping inside the camp borders, leaving Matt behind.

"Hey, wait; do you girls, like, want a tour?" He called after them.

Nora stopped and turned to face him before answering.

"I suppose a tour would be okay, but first I want answers," She said, looking at the others who were nodding in agreement. "What is this place? Who is everyone? Why are they here? And what do we have to do with them?"

"I believe I may be able to answer some of your questions for you," A voice behind them said.

They all turned to face Chiron, a twinkle in his eyes, towering above them all, in centaur form.

"What's up with these half-creatures?" Alex whispered to Adri.

"Matt, I believe one of your sisters is looking for you in your cabin," Chiron smiled at Matt, who quickly said goodbye and started to run straight to the cabins. "Now, if you'll come with me to the Big House, I'll explain what I can."

* * *

><p>XXXxxxOoOxxxXXX<p>

* * *

><p>Soon, the seven girls, each with a steaming cup of cocoa, and Chiron, were seated at the Ping-Pong table in the Big House.<p>

"Before I answer any of your questions, I need to know a few things first. Tell me your story from the start." Chiron told them.

"Okay, well, I guess this story starts with me." Lucky said, biting her lip. "So, I kept hearing this voice that said 'Come to me, Lucky, come my child' but I ignored up until the last day of school, where I ditched and started to follow the voice. It led me into a clearing in the forest, where I saw an elfin lady, who said she was a messenger for my mother, which is crazy because I've never even met my mother, I live with my aunt Cassie…"

Lucky started rambling about meaningless subjects before Faye interrupted.

"Lucky, you're getting off subject," She said quietly.

"Oh right, sorry," Lucky replied, smiling meekly. "Right, so she said in these exact words 'Child, I do not have much time, find the others and save your parents quickly before they fade away. Hurry child, hurry. And do not forget to…' Then a gust of wind came and she blew away in blue sparkles. Then, this vampire-girl with one bronze leg and one donkey leg showed up and she chased me for while. That was where I ran into Nora, who was wielding a flaming sword."

Lucky took a deep breath and stopped talking, so Nora decided to fill in the blanks.

"That forest we found each other in was my home. At the age of 7, I had found myself alone in this forest with no memory and a sword that starts flaming whenever I need to use it. During the time I lived there, many things came and tried to attack me but the flaming sword seemed to kill them. I had heard Lucky coming that day and went to attack her- because I thought she was yet another monster. When I saw the thing coming after her, I killed it and we talked. She told me the message she had been told and I told her the about the notes I seemed to keep finding. The latest one had gone something along the lines of her message but it also said 'save the others before it's too late'. It also had a list of 5 places as well. After a while, we both decided to go to these places but first stop by Lucky's Aunt Cassie to get a few supplies. When we got there, the house was burning to ashes and Aunt Cassie was no-where to be found. "

Lucky let out a mournful sob before composing herself, occasionally sniffling. Nora looked at Lucky, concerned for a minute before carrying on.

"At each location, we found each of the girls, all of them in a life-or-death situation. Once we all were together, we found out we had lots in common, at least one of our parents were missing, we had received roughly the same message in some form, we had been chased by monsters. Then, thank the heavens, we found Pesos and he guided us here. And here we are," Nora finished, brushing a stray black lock behind her ear.

"Thank you, Nora." Chiron was deep in thought, his brow furrowed. "The things you all have in common are what connect you to the rest of us. They are also missing one parent, and chased by monsters. That is because they are demigods."

He gestured to the camp, the kids playing around on the volleyball courts, in the lake, on the climbing wall.

"Demigods?" Adri interrupted. "What are those?"

Faye bet Chiron to answering. "Demigods are the offspring of gods and children. And since you are a centaur, most probably Chiron, I'd say Greek gods."

Chiron regarded Faye with a look of interest. "Yes, that's right. You are?"

"Faye," She said in a barely audible voice. "Faye Aroca,"

"Hold up! WE'RE Greek demigods? Hah! For a second there you nearly had me convinced! What's the punch line?" Alex grinned until she realised there was no punch line. "Wait, you're serious? Okay, that makes it awkward."

"My dear, you will get used to it in time, like many other have," Chiron smiled kindly.

"So then, who are our parents?" Lucky said, cocking her head to the side

"Well, that's the problem, child," Chiron said. "No one will know unless your parent claims you."

"What if they don't?" Yvonne finally spoke up.

"They should. But you are over 13, aren't you?" Chiron muttered to himself, a glint of worry evident in his eyes. "Now come, children. It is time for dinner."

* * *

><p>XXXxxxOoOxxxXXX<p>

* * *

><p>After a gruelling session of stealing food back from the Hermes kids, it was time for the campfire. All campers were huddled around it; some singing the cheesy songs the Apollo-ins were leading and some just toasting smores when the wind picked up and threatened to extinguish the fire.<p>

The guitars stopped playing and the singers stopped singing; everyone peering around in fright.

The wind started picking up around them, encircling them but leaving everyone unharmed. For a minute the wind just kept blowing but then figures started emerging, made out of wind, there for a split second before getting sucked back into the hurricane. They were trying to say something.

"Lucky…Nora…Faye…Yvonne…Arianna…Alexandria," Each of the figured said a name than started speaking together. "Save us…save us, children, save us. Come to us,"

One of them reached out a ghostly hand to Lucky, and she reached out her own but the hand disappeared just as she was about to grasp it.

The wind started to fade with every second that passed until it disappeared completely, the figures pleas echoing in the silence.

"Well, I think that called for a quest,"

* * *

><p>I wonder who said that. Don't worry, this time I'll update a lot sooner!<p>

Review, because reviewing actually makes me write faster. It was actually because I read the reviews of this story today that I decided to write the next chapter.

Lils


End file.
